rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author - episode 11 Heroes and Monsters
Hello and welcome to Analysis by an author. WARNING!!!!! THIS BLOG HAS SERIOUS SPOILERS!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 11 PLEASE DO NOT READ YET! Okay wow! This one has a lot so let's get started. We start the episode with Ruby on Ironwood's flagship as she looks on while the dragon Grimm and a group of griffon flies away. Neo happens to be there when she is attacked by one of those griffon and takes a picture of her. Roman is not pleased to see her. That's too bad since they seem to have such a great relationship, he steals, cheats and makes a general nuisance of himself and she stops him! We now see Blake and Adam talk about how they want to handle the human-Faunus relationship. One wants to integrate while the other wants to disintegrate. Now we see why she left the way she did, she's really, really, really scared of him but she isn't about to let him kill an innocent so the fight is on. The Beacon student are fighting the Grimm and Ironwoods cyborg and it's not going well. Seriously, Lie you HAVE GOT to learn to watch your back. Your lucky Nora is always there to help you. Next we see Velvet's weapon (Pandora?) in action for the first time and with the best RWBY Song ever in the background no less (God! I love "I May Fall" so much!) Now we know why she takes pictures. That's how Pandora (I know it's not official but I feel it’s the perfect name for her weapon) record's a weapon. Once recorded she can use said weapon once before going to the next recorded weapon. It was a nice touch to finish with Penny's weapon. I won't say much about what Weiss does next but it gives a whole other perspective on the 'White' trailer. And we're back to the flagship where Ruby is fighting Neo and Roman while surrounded by griffons. Boy! Can she take punishment. The more I see Ruby fight, the more I see someone who is might be the best at thinking in a crisis situation. She finds a way to use the strength of others to her advantage. I'll say it again, she's a born leader. Well... I didn't see that coming. Goodbye Roman, The alpha Griffon might get indigestion. And Ruby evens the odds in the battle of Beacon. It was great to see Cardin again. Even if he is becoming irrelevant to the story. Of course he is saved, by Ironwood this time who's none the worse for wear from his crash. Anybody got faked out by Qrow's attack? I didn't think so. From this point on, major spoilers ahead. You've been warned. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ozpin gets to Amber's pod. Pyrrha makes her decision. Unfortunately, Cinder gets therebefore they finish and stops the transfer. She finds a way and take the remaining Maiden Fall power herself (or when Amber died the remaining maiden power naturally recombined with its other half.) Maybe, just maybe, Pyrrha might have a little bit if the maiden's power? We'll have to see. But until we know differently, Cinder is now the Fall Maiden. Now the biggie...Adam completely defeats Blake and evens shish kabob her right before Yang comes to the rescue!... and loses an arm! Oh boy! Did the stakes just got higher or what? Adam is one bad mother... (Shut yo mouth!) One small thing. Who is Cinder talking about when she says "She was right about you, such arrogance!" I believe I know but I'll keep that for when I do my volume 4 speculation... Or you can read it in the comments. On episode 12 expect a hell of a fight between Cinder and Ozpin... and Glynda and Ironwood and Qrow. See you then! Category:Blog posts